Joar Gerean
Handle: JoarGerean Email: jdhinnefeld@gmail.com Description Age: 21 Place of birth/raising: Jehannah in Gheldean Physical Appearance: Joar is tall and more skinny than husky. Not as strong as others but quicker than most, relying on speed rather than brute strength. His hair is jet black which is kept closely cut and remains clean shaven on his face, which looks almost too young for a man of 21. History As a child Joar was a young boy of no exceptional talents or abilities. He never really cared for work and was know as lazy. By the time he was old enough that he should be working no artisan would apprentice him because of his work ethic. After turning 16 and his parents killed in a riot, he was recruited by the guards in the capitol, Jehannah, Joar was known as a womanizing drinker, and a heartless fighter. His first experience after recruitment was with a fellow guard over a woman in a tavern, even though they were both drunk Joar was the one punished with 10 days in the gaol for the damage that was done to the tavern. After release and another year drinking, fighting, and philandering, he was almost beaten to death by a group of guardsmen. It took him a month to recover, but during the month he had plenty of time to think and decided that drinking was not worth the pain or even death of another beating. After he healed and had a meeting with the guard commander that nearly got him expelled, he was allowed to remain on probation. Over the next few years he applied himself to his classes and though he gave up drinking, he never gave up women. Over time he has developed into if not a skilled fighter, at least would not stab himself in the foot, and a fast runner (a requirement when one does not care about the ladies attachments. On his 18th name day he met a pretty lass by the name of Dorina. Even knowing about Joar's "reputation" she seemed interested. Over the course of the next few months, she insisted on hiding her relationship because she said her father would be furious and likely not care that he was a guardsman. One night after a riot in the city, Dorina came running into the barracks and flew into the arms of Joar's Captain. Joar was shocked, he knew the captain had a daughter but her name was supposed to be Helina, she had lied. He also knew that the captain had been looking into his daughters new relationship and knowing the Captain and his personal dislike for Joar, the next day Joar was on the move. The next three years saw Joar as a merchant guard north to Andor, west to Cairhien, and south again which landed him in Tear. During his travels he had heard about an amnesty for men who would want to learn to channel. He had never been exceptional at anything maybe his life had been waiting for this opportunity. Once in Tear he was in front on a short Cairhien Asha'man before the end of his first day. He found the test odd, but he had seen several strange things, and a man channeling was stranger still. The man smiled after a few minutes. Questions flew through Joars mind, all unimportant save one, could he channel. The man said he could and that Joar would have channeled anyway whether it was tomorrow or a year he would eventually wield the power but his chances of survival were greater in the Tower. With that said Joar grabbed his bags and was walking through a gateway before the day was out. Category:Soldier Bios Category:Black Tower Bios Category:Biographies